Someone That I Used To Know
by quiterightoo
Summary: What if Pete Tyler never came during Doomsday? What if Rose got sucked in to the void? Well with it a bit of luck the Doctor is able to bring her back but there is one problem. Rose doesn't remember anything from their previous adventures.
1. The Lonely Man

**Disclaimer: I don't see the point in this but I am not and I will never be Steven Moffet and will never own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The lonely man.<strong>

He had lost her. Rose. She was gone. Forever to float in the void. A true living Hell. He would never see her again. He had never thought their adventures together would end. He knew it would happen eventually but he never foresaw that they would end as soon as they did. He didn't even get to tell her goodbye.

Silently The Doctor made the lonely trek from Torchwood Tower to the TARDIS. He unlocked the door and peered inside he didn't want to enter. It seemed wrong to go without Rose, He would have to get over that though. He sighed and stepped inside even though he had absolutely no desire too.

Usually the inside the TARDIS was a welcoming site, not today though. In fact it was quite the contrary. It only gave him another surge of depression to add to his original sadness of losing Rose. Even the TARDIS could tell that something was off and the Rose was gone. Forever. Being in the TARDIS only reminded The Doctor of his many adventures he and Rose had shared. The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS console, at first he only looked at the many buttons and knobs but then finally he flipped a leaver and the TARDIS vanished from Torchwood.

The Doctor placed the TARDIS in orbit around a star as he tried to figure out what to do now that Rose was gone. It was then he realizes how lonely he truly was. The Doctor fiddled around with the controls of the TARDIS has he thought of places he could go. Nothing came to mind. The Doctor looked up for a moment and to his surprise at the entrance of the TARDIS stood a women dressed in what appeared to be a wedding dress.

"What?" The Doctor said confused at the appearance of this woman. The Bride turned around at the sound of a voice and by the look on her face she was very angry.

* * *

><p>Angry was and understatement. Donna Noble was absolutely out raged. There she was walking down the aisle on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life when suddenly she was <em>abducted <em>by this man that stood before. So yes, you could say Donna Noble was angry or you could say she absolutely furious. That would be more accurate.

"Where am I?" She demanded of this man

"What?" He said again.

_Was 'what' all this man knew how to say? _Donna wondered

"What the hell is this place?" She asked furiously

* * *

><p>As it turned out the Bride who appeared in his TARDIS, who he discovered was named Donna Noble, fiancée had been poisoning her with Huon Particles which had brought her to the TARDIS. After being attacked by Robot Santa's, Christmas Tree Baubles and finally together they stopped the Racnoss and their Christmas Star the Doctor dropped Donna off in front of her House.<p>

"You could come with me." The Doctor said.

"Come with you?" Donna repeated. "in, in that…ship?"

"It's called a TARDIS, but yes."

Donna shook her head. "I'm not really one that travels in a spaceship." She told him.

The Doctor smiled sadly at her and nodded. He understood not everyone he met wanted to travel with him. "Happy Christmas, Donna." He told her

"Happy Christmas, Doctor" Donna echoed back to him

The Doctor turned to go back inside his TARDIS when Donna called him "Doctor." She said

The Doctor poked his head out. "What is it now?" He asked.

"That woman you lost…" She started "What was her name?"

The Doctor looked down for a moment remembering that he would never see Rose again. He sighed and then looked back up at Donna. "Her name." He stopped before saying her name for the first time since he had lost her. "Her name was Rose." He said sadly.

He turned to go back in the TARDIS when Donna called him again.

"What is it this time?" He demanded.

"Find someone." She said. "You're lonely"

"I am not." He said.

"You _are_." She said. "You're probably the loneliest man I've ever met."

_Maybe she was right. _The Doctor thought. "I'll find someone." He promised her

"Good." Donna said "Goodbye, Doctor."

"Goodbye, Donna Noble." The Doctor said.

The Doctor turned and went back inside the TARDIS. He hit the leaver and the TARDIS vanished from the street in Chiswick.

Once again the Doctor put the TARDIS in orbit as he thought about what had happened that day. He thought about how Donna had been brought to the TARDIS, Huon Particles. That was when the thought came to the Doctor. Huon Particles were found at the heart of the TARIDS, in the Time Vortex. Rose had looked into the Time Vortex so maybe; just maybe, she might have retained some of the Huon Energy that flowed through the time vortex. Maybe he could bring her back. Out of the Void and back to him in the TARDIS.

Maybe he could bring her home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. **

**Reviews are better than freshly baked cookies.  
><strong>


	2. Bring Her Home

**Disclaimer: I own zilch **

**Chapter 2: Bring her Home**

* * *

><p>The Doctor immediately changed the parameters of the TARDIS's scanners to pick up Huon particles. If they really did exist in Rose then it would be a lot simpler than trying to find a hole that had not yet closed. He stood staring up at the screen silently begging the TARDIS to pick up a signal. Soon the silent begging turned to more "Come on old girl," He whispered to his TARDIS "Do it for Rose." He continued to plead<p>

Both of his hearts nearly stopped when the monitor let out a shrill beep. She had found something! The Doctor immediately locked on to the signal, a voice in the back of his mind told him it was foolish to trust such a small glimmer of hope but it was his only chance to bring her back.

* * *

><p>A few moments later the TARDIS came to sudden stop. The Doctor looked up at the monitors; they were almost directly on top of the signal his ship had picked up. The Doctor took a deep breath as he opened the doors to see where the TARIDS had taken him. The sight that welcomed him when he opened the doors was unbelievable. In The depths of space was a black whole which at the moment was sucking away streaks of multicolored nebula and the remains of starts that had previously resided in the area.<p>

Hurriedly The Doctor shut the doors of the TARIS and moved back over to the monitors. The results of the scan soon appeared, The Doctor read over them numerous time until he was sure he wasn't dreaming.

According to the scans; at the heart of this black hole resided a snapshot of the universe at a specific point in time. This meant that if was still as lucky as he had been as of late, the core of this black whole held a part of the outer fabric that had not yet been sealed since the battle of Canary Wharf. The TARDIS had done it. She had found a way to save her. A way to bring her home.

He spun around the console with determination he hadn't had since he left Torchwood Tower. "Inside that black hole it as gateway to Rose." He explained to his ship. "Our only problem is we can't go out and get her. The moment we enter the void all of us will be trapped" The Doctor spun a dial around on the console "However," He continued "Thanks so our good friend Donna Noble we have a very brilliant way to bring her back!"

The Doctor moved to the other side other console flipping levers and pressing buttons as he went. "All we have to do is reverse the polarity of your Huon flow…." He said. "Like removing poison from a wound."

He flipped the final lever with excitement and triumph he then grasped on to the railing as the TARDIS shuddered because of the energy change. The Console began to spark because of the intensity of her task but The Doctor believed she could do it.

Soon the beautiful familiar golden streams of light stated to seep into the TARDIS and The Doctor watched as a figure materialized.

The TARDIS still and before the golden light could vanish The Doctor was next to Rose, catching her before she fell and hit the cold floor of the TARDIS.

He immediately checked her vitals, in case he was too late and all of his efforts would have been in vain. That fear however disappeared when he felt her strong heartbeat and saw her chest begin to rise and fall.

The Doctor picked her up and carried her off to the medical bay. The TARDIS quietly hummed reassuringly but The Doctor would take no chances. He carefully laid her on a bed and attached a monitoring device to her. Only once he was absolutely sure she was stable did he sink down in the nearby chair waiting for her to awaken.

He had done it. He had brought her home.

The Doctor didn't have to wait long for her to awaken as soon as he saw her eyes start to flicker open he moved next to her carefully taking her in his arms.

Rose looked at her surroundings for a few moments before she realized someone was holding her. She looked up at The Doctor will a confused look.

It was then she uttered her first words since he had rescued her from the void, they weren't at all the words The Doctor had been expecting, not the words he'd been expecting at all.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Reviews are nice. Sorry this chapter is short.  
><strong>**


End file.
